1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast program guide of a broadcast receiving device. In more detail, the present invention relates to a broadcast receiving device and a method for allowing a user to change configurations of a program guide associated with broadcast signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Using a related art digital TV or digital set top box, a broadcast guide about a digital broadcast is provided. The broadcast guide may include various information such as a broadcast order and detailed information for each broadcast program.
A related art program guide includes a plurality of windows, each of which has a fixed position, size and property. When a user executes a broadcast guide function, a program guide is displayed on a screen of the TV. However, the user only can view the program guide of a fixed format and cannot change the program guide according to the user's preference.